Plan: Avenge Percy
by Myth.C.Angel
Summary: Connor and Travis overheard Percy's argument with Annabeth about her cheating on him. When they find out he left because of her they decided there is only one thing to do avenge him. And how they do that you ask, with what they do best pranks.
1. Start Of A Plan

**Hi peoples I hope you enjoy, like I hope I'm going to finish this. The idea for this fan fiction came from all those lovely Percy joins Chaos fictions. Of course I haven't done a Chaos fic nor do I own the idea of Chaos Assassins or Percy Jackson. Percy Jackson Belongs to Rick Riordan or who knows maybe Percy is actually out there. **

Connor Pov 

Me and my brother went to plan our latest prank at the beach. We were thinking 'Operation: Clothes Change' which is were you grab the clothes of say Aphrodite cabin (Girly Girl Clothes) and change them to punk clothes/Goth Clothes. We were think to plan at the beach 'cause it's a good place to plan as Percy and Annabeth are the only people who really go down there. I nudged Travis and pointed to the three figures on the beach.

"Dam People, we should hide till they leave" I whispered. He nodded and we ran behind one of the tree on the edge of the beach. The waves started to pick up and the sky started to go dark, he waves got bigger and bigger then we heard shouting..

"HOW COULD YOU ANNABETH! I'M GONE FOR A WHILE AND I COME BACK TO FIND YOU KISSING HIM" I tried to see what was going on and inched out from behind the tree.

"That sounds like Percy's voice" Travis whispers to me as he grabs my shirt and pulls me back behind the tree.

"It can't be, Aphrodite cabin is always going of about 'Percabeth' and how they are the "golden" couple" I whisper back

"P-P-Percy….", 'Well looks like Travis was right' I thought and again whipped my head out from our hiding place.

"DON'T PERCY ME I WAS GOING TO PROPOSE!" Propose? Well she must be feeling horrid now. I tried to hear what the answer to that was but Percy seemed to go strangely calm, then storm off. Annabeth looks like she was going to go after him but the third person pulled her back. That's when I recognised him, it was the guy we had all been hanging out with. 'The new camper who seemed awesome, but now that we know his true colours **Prank time'. **

It wasn't till the next day we realised Percy had left camp. Angry about Annabeth's betrayal and the new guys popularity we decided we are going to AVENGE PERCY….

**To Be Continued**

**Hope you enjoyed. Please tell me if I should continue with this idea! Did I get the characters correct did you like it hate it. Thanks For reading!**


	2. Plan to get help

**Hello Readers, Hope you do enjoy. **

**Travis Pov**

Connor and I sat in the Hermes cabin thinking, 'cause yes we do have brains no matter what the other say about it. Nobody else was in the cabin as they had sword practice but one advantage of being an immortal camper (which we had been made into shortly after Percy left camp) was you could skip some normal activities, which we were thinking that the time could be used for pranks. The cabin now looked less like a Red cross evaluation centre and more like a normal cabin now that most of the more popular minor gods and goddess cabin had been built. Bonus the cabin had been repainted on the outside so it no longer looked 'Old'.

"Athena's Cabin first…" I started. 'Hitting there first while they were unsuspecting was probably best because if me and my brother did any other cabin first Athena's cabin would start putting up defences which we did not want to meddle with'.

" 'Cause they are the ones that are most against Percy…" I nodded in agreement to my brother's reasoning. Then put in my own cents worth, not that we really needed a reason to prank people.

" And Annabeth was the one to make him leave". We knew that the other campers really didn't know about that including some of the Athenians we were going to hit but who cares most of them hated Percy anyway. We ourselves wouldn't have known that was the reason if they did not see Annabeth cheat on him and heard the conversation. I remember when our hopes that Percy would stay at camp were dashed.

**(Flashback Councillors meeting) **

We sat around the ping-pong, sorry meeting table as they discussed what on earth the gods might want. Chiron, everyone's favourite pony had told us (Connor and I) to gather all cabin leaders (Why always us, it's not like just 'cause our dads Hermes god of messengers that we like running around doing errands. I don't even think dad likes it.) so we pasted the word around to a few of the cabin leader and then they passed the word around to few more so on so on. Anyway we were just waiting for the last few cabin leader when Will burst in.

"Has anyone seen Percy I can't find him anywhere around camp and his bed looks like it hasn't been slept in" He said after he manage to catch his breath 'though how you can catch breath I have no idea'. Nobody had seen him. Hopes dashed, it got worst when we had to tell Poseidon his son was missing now the beach always is ruff (Not that surfers are really complaining).

**(End of Flashback)**

Connor's voice brought me back to present time "I'm thinking Operation: Halloween House. It's perfect revenge prank and I've always wanted to do it. We also have all the props already so it can be done in no time"

I gave my brother a wicked grin and nodded "then we'll need some help"

He grinned back at me but had this look in his eye and I knew I wouldn't like what he would say next "Yes" he said. So far so good then maybe I'll be spared, then he spoiled it by saying "Time for you to ask Katie out".

**To Be Continued**

**First I would like to apologise to you if this chapter did not meet you standings it's a filler cause I forgot to ask an important question last chapter. Do you want it to have an OC mainly in it? 'cause I can do it with minimum OC and make them side characters that have like one line or I could make it like those stories with OC Povs and all but I want to leave it up to you. **

**So, Yes OC or No OC? **

**Please review your answer and I'll try to get next chapter up soon.**


	3. Plan Ditch and Blackmail

**Thankfully I don't own Percy Jackson! Not only would of the series never got done but also it wouldn't have been half as good and how Rick does things. You have also voted for Minimum Ocs. Also I am sorry if I have kept you waiting I just wanted to get the pranks faster so I'm putting this as one chapter instead of two. So I hope you enjoy! **

**Travis Pov**

At the moment the one thought going through my head is 'I really hate my brother'. I guess I should explain, see after my brother told me it was time to ask Katie out, (which I don't plan to do, yet) he proceeded to grab my wrist and pull, no wait drag me out of the Hermes cabin and across to the Cabin of Chocolate Bunnies, otherwise known as the Demeter Cabin or Cabin 4. I personally think it should be called The Cabin Chocolate Bunnies sounds better got more of a ring to it and it makes the cabin sound sweet but unhealthy for you, like Katie. OK now I'm getting carried away, Stupid ADHD! Back to the what I was saying before, now just as I was about to leave my brother did a ding dong dash without telling me, so I'm standing here with Katie who seems to be getting more annoyed by the second.

"Do you want something Stoll or are you just going to stand there all day?" yup she is defiantly annoyed.

"Of course I'm going to stand here, if I'm not close how else am I going to annoy you" OK that's not what I wanted to say, it's just something about her that makes me do stupid things or rather stupider (if that's a word) things. And saying that's not going to help my point, and if I don't ask her to help us with the prank I know Conner will just drag me to her again and again till I do, which is why I really hate my brother right now!

"Goodbye Stoll" I put my foot in the way of the door so it wouldn't shut.

"Wait Katie I ne…" she brought the door back and I could tell she was going to slam it so I did what comes naturally to me, I took something of importance to her really quickly than moved my foot.

"Katie come on I need to speak with you" No reply. "I've got your purse" I knew Katie didn't really care about the purse, she did however care about the key chain that her father gave her before she came to camp that was currently hanging of the zip. The key chain had a mini green tractor and two wheat stalks hanging of it.

"Give it back Stoll!" She yelled at me the door still closed.

"Than open the door and let me talk to you" the door open quickly and her hand went for the purse, luckily I was quicker and moved it out of the way. She slightly pouted which was so adorable that I had to bite the inside of my lip to stop myself from giving her the purse back. "I'll give it back if you swear on the river Styx you will help me"

"Help you with what" her voice was guarded like she knew she wouldn't like what I was going to say, I know she won't like it too.

"A prank"

"No way"

"please Katie lis.."

"No I'm not going to help you out with some silly prank" She yelled this loud, Which makes me glad to know I got her at a time when she took advantage of being a Immortal camper.

"Fine Katie, I can't force you" I chucked the purse back to her. "Thank you for the gift" holding up the little charm I took off the purse. I started going back to Hermes cabin and I could hear Katie following me.

"Fine I'll help, now give it back" I turned to face her now. I want a binding oath.

"Swear it"

"I Swear on the river Styx I'll help you if you give me the charm back"

I chucked it back and said "It's good to have you on board Katie, follow me I'll go over the plan with you"

Not long after we reached the door to the Hermes cabin. When I opened it I expected my brother to be alone waiting for me, instead he was the with… Drew?

**Connor POV(While Travis Was talking to Katie) **

So I had just pulled a ding dong 'ditch' on my brother and I was running hard, so Katie wouldn't see me when she opened the door. Then I bumped into someone and knocked them over. I offered my hand to help them back up, I did this for two reasons:

1) They can't blame me if anything gets stolen ('cause it's not fun getting in trouble if there wasn't a prank that made it worth wild).

2) They don't think I did it on purpose (as I often get in trouble for things that I didn't do on purpose).

The person excepts my hand and I pull them to their feet. Then I see who I knocked down, Drew. 'Now I know what you are thinking, how could someone not notice Drew, she always has more makeup on then a clown and heels as high as riptide (pen form). Since Piper started leading Aphrodite cabin she hasn't been allowed to wear any of that stuff. It's their revenge, personally I think it's gone too far. Yes me and my bro might be avenging Percy but we aren't going to do something that personal for that long. What they are doing is like burning all the Athena cabins books or somehow stopping me and my brother from pulling pranks. OK, so you are still thinking, what they're doing is not that harsh! Then let me explain fully what they've done:

1) Got rid of all her make up.

2) Changed all her clothes and shoes from designer to second hand.

3) Took her jewellery.

"I'm sorry for knocking you," I told her. Drew seemed mad but not at me. I went to go but a hand on my wrist stopped me.

"Hey Connor, can you do me a favour?" On the outside, I looked calm when she said that, however on the inside, I was like a fan girl. 'Omz(Oh My Zeus) did she really just call me my actual name? Thunder rolled in the background. Was it cause of me? Can the gods (GOD) hear our thoughts? Do they watch us all the time? Even in the loo? **(A.N Actually I remembered this as a something my older brother said in reference to the God almighty "Does God watch us when we are in the toilets," Mum answer was that God is too busy, with the whole Universe).** "Connor!" Drew asked again, "Can you do me a favour?"

"Sure but it might cost you," I said snapping out of my pervious thoughts.

"What's your price?" she seemed eager.

"You help me and my bro with a prank we are going to pull"

"Deal" I stuck out my hand and we shook.

"So what is it you need help with?" Dying of curiosity here!

"I need you to take back something"

"OK, come with me to Hermes cabin. It's empty so we can discuss details"

And that what we were doing when Travis came in with Katie. After that we were going over the plan when Drew interrupted.

"Wait, instead of doing it tomorrow give me a week and I can make this prank a whole lot better plus it gives Katie more time to work with"

**Ok peoples I hoped you enjoyed! And sorry for the cliffy and lack of info in the prank and the item which Drew wants. It will be up next chapter and the chapter after that. Remember to tell me you thoughts: Is it funny? Boring? Unoriginal? Exciting? Creative? And please answer the questions below!**

**Questions:**

**1) Is Percy a good judge of characters? **

**This question has been bugging me since shortly after my last update and I want to know what you think.**

**2) What should the guy who Annabeth cheated on Percy with be called?**

**3) Should that guy be Percy's half brother or from a different cabin?**

**4) Which should go first: **

**A) The prank on Athena Cabin?**

**B) Getting Drew's stuff back? **


	4. Operation Halloween House

**Sorry I'm late. Hope you enjoy!**

**A Week since Last Chapter**

**Connor POV**

It has been a week since the meeting and Drew still hasn't told us why we are delaying the prank. Whenever Travis or I ask her, she always answers 'you will see". Tonight Katie is holding a sleepover on the beach to remember Percy, tonight is when we hit Athena cabin. We still did pranks during the week as to not cause suspicion. The last prank we did we hung a bucket filled with rotten eggs, sour milk, Pegasus poo (Chiron made as clean the stables for a prank we did earlier) sewage water and many more stinky stuff above the entrance to dining pavilion. When the unlucky camper walked past, the unlucky camper being Annabeth, it was poured all over her (you should have seen her face).

Activities went on as normal; finding Travis looking at Katie, pick pocketing any campers, gambling for drachma and other items against the new kids and sneaking out of camp to buy props for the next major prank, we decided to call Prank Sleep No More. In other news, they're reports of sighting of boy hating girls that are due to hit camp in a days' time.

The day seemed to go to slow, but it's now it's quarter till midnight, the time to start the prank. I was dressed in dark clothing with black gloves and beanie, Travis however had a black hoodie and gloves on. We had to wait for Drew to come, only then could we start with the prank. In the prank I would go empty handed so that I could break the other two inside, Travis will be holding a bad of props, and Drew would bring whatever it was that would in her mind make the prank better.

"What's taking her so long" my brother says and ironically Drew walks in just as he says that and man was she looking good. She was attired in the type of clothes you find on Cat woman in the game Bat Man: Arkham City which somehow seemed to suit her. It made her look hot and dangerous, even though she didn't have any make up on.

"Connor, earth to Connor" I finally noticed Travis waving his hand in front of my face.

"Dude" I say as I push his hand out of my face.

"We have connection" he whisper/yells.

"Ha-ha, very funny" I start to walk. I turn around to look at Drew, oh and Travis of course, to see they have yet to start walking. I make a hand monition and say quietly "come on" They run to catch up with me.

We sneak at the back of the cabins and soon we are at Athena cabin. I go up to one of the windows that were large enough for me to fit into and start tampering with it. Now I won't tell you what I actually did as I don't want to give away my secrets, but let's just say the window was opened and ready to be entered. That is what I did, after of course; checking for security lasers, presser pads, surveillance cameras, the works. Once inside I helped Drew into the cabin, as she will be helping me with the inside while Travis does the outside, we got started. Travis passed me my props I had to set up, while Drew went around the cabin pulling out clothes and replacing them with clothes that were previously in her props bag (A bag we gave her). She did this with an eloquent grace that it didn't matter that all she was doing was throwing clothes around, she looked like a model at a photo shoot. 'The prank Connor, focus on the prank' I mentally scolded.

I put the little toys up on bedside tables, chests, bookcases and the window sills. I hung the ones with string to the top railing of bunk beds and of the side of a desk. If someone happened to wake up Drew would charm them back to sleep (this happen about 3 times). Soon the two of up put up the posters and shelved some new books and headed back out the window. Outside Travis had done a wonderful job with the cabin. He too both hung up and placed toys around the cabin but outside had a little treat.

We headed back to our own cabins and fell asleep knowing we would be awoken by screams in the morning.

**Yes I know that was mean. I didn't tell you what they did, what the toys were. But I'm trying to keep your interests. **

**Questions**

**Who do you want Annabeth's new boyfriend to be, it has to be an OC but. **

**Name? (Mark…)**

**Cabin? (Cabin 3….) **

**Is Percy a good judge of characters? **

**How do you like story so far?**


	5. Plan For a Good Night Sleep

**Again I'm sorry for making you peoples wait. Things just caught up with me and stuff. Anyhow here is the next chapter.**

**Travis Pov (Dream)**

I was hoping for a good night sleep. No dreams just blackness, so I could just wake up and here the screaming. Why, is that to much to ask? Why can't they happen like that? Nice peaceful blackness. Instead I wind up in what looks to be a post office, with my dad in front of me.

"Travis, Connor my boys" I look around when Hermes says that and notice that my brother is in fact in this dream with me. It's a joint dream, cool.

"Father" Connor and I said at the same time. I turn to face him and he faces me.

"Jinx"

"Double jinx"

"Triples jinx"

"Quad…" "Boys" Hermes says laughing, "I can't stay long, Zeus will be mad".

"Zeus is always mad" I hear my brother mumble. Father ignores him or perhaps he didn't hear, anyhow he still just goes on.

"I have decided to give you a book, the best book! Written by the awesome me!"

"you write?" the words escape my mouth without thinking, kind of like how they do around Katie. I could hear Connor sniggering.

"Only this book" I look to see the title of the small book he was holding up, the title read _The great book of pranks, limited addition__**.**_Our eyes lit up like diamonds over that book, my brother was practically drooling.

"Awesome" we said, than started firing questions like how many pranks does it have?, which was the best one? And do you think our prank we pulled would be good enough to be in there?

Dad's phone rang. I heard a voice say "Hera's on the line, she is wondering why her home magazines are late " and another voice said "Are there rats?" or something along those lines. We look around try to find where the voices are coming from. But the dream starts to fade. We hear " the book will be on your bed side table" then an AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH and we jolt awake.

**Dream end**

The screaming was still going and many people had jump out of their bed and reached for their weapons. I grabbed mine and raced to the door, when I just remembered the prank. The toy spiders hung from there cabin and the Spiderman web was in the corners. It made the cabin look like it was Halloween, hence the name Operation: Halloween house. Many of my brothers and sisters were laughing, Connor and I the loudest. That's when Annabeth stormed over, still in her pyjamas and grabbed me by the shirt. Before she could go off at me I said with a smirk "I know I'm hot but could you please take your and off me". She didn't. "STOLLS, (she glared at my brother) I KNOW YOU HAD SOMETHING TO DO WITH THIS. I CAN"T EVEN GET CHANGED AS YOU SOWED SPIDERS ON EVERYONE OF MY CABINS SHIRTS"

I smirked again as I had the perfect comeback. I leaned up to her ear and whispered " You know I can't sow. Maybe you should ask Taylor who did it, since you two are so good at sneaking around and "

"I I I don't knn-know what you-u are ta-tal-talking about" she whispered back shakily.

"I thought you would remember kissing him in front of Percy, oh well I might be mistaken" She turned red out of embarrassment and anger then went white and stalked away.

**I'm sorry if this was a disappointment to my readers but I hoped you enjoyed.**

**Apollo: They need a haiku from the great and awesome Apollo. **

**The grand Apollo,**

**Ought to be in this story, **

**As I am awesome. **

**Me: Sorry Apollo,**

**But your haikus in fact suck,**

**So could you shut up.**

**Read and Review peoples.**

**Taylor from Apollo cabin is who Annabeth was cheating on Percy with.**


End file.
